One Date That Turns
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana's parents were murdered by Ratigan on her 18th Birthday. She goes to see Basil of Baker Street to see if he can help her. However, everyone thought that Ratigan was dead. Will Basil believe in her that Ratigan is out for revenge? Or will Ratigan take measures in his own hands? BasilXOC


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of The Great Mouse Detective, only my character Hana.

I've been watching it recently and I can't help but to make a fanfiction story of the Great Mouse Detective with our main hero, Basil! So, here we go!

**Ch.1 Baker Street **

* * *

All alone at a street, there was a little young lady. She was eighteen to be precise. She had dark brown fur. She had black hair that fell down to her upper shoulders. Her mismatched eyes were glowing in the moonlight. Her left eye was a sapphire blue while her right eye was a sparkling emerald green. She was wearing a black She didn't know what to do.

Her family was murdered...by Ratigan

She was the only survivor.

Hana walked around the street; shaking slightly from the pouring down rain; both of her arms and legs hurting deeply from Ratigan's scratches from his claws.

She then knew who she could go to.

The mouse detective on Baker Street; Basil

Only he can help her, but would he believe her that Ratigan is still alive?

She heard news a few months ago that Ratigan was killed after attempting to capture Olivia Flaversham and trying to kill Basil when they were on top of Big Ben in London.

But, when she was celebrating her birthday with both of her parents, Ratigan assassinated them by bursting into their home and trying to attempt kidnapping.

She survived...but her parents were killed.

She had to go to 221 1/2 Baker street because that is sure where she could find him. Although, she never met Basil in person before. What if he wasn't like everyone said.

She shook that thought out of her head. She had to meet Basil and see if he can help her.

Hana kept walking down the streets. She was loosing blood fast. Hana doesn't know where she is now.

"Confound it, Hana...first a mad rat is after you and now you are lost and can't find Baker Street? Worthless..." She hissed to herself. Hana felt herself swaying from side to side. She then felt the hard cold sidewalk as she passes out, but never found out what street she landed near.

* * *

She felt something rubbing a cloth to her wounds. She breathed in slightly; trying to ease the pain. Hana doesn't know if she was alive or not. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a maiden mouse.

"Oh, the poor dear. Those wounds look horrid. I'll get Dr. Dawson right away to treat your wounds. Don't you worry, dear. You're safe here." She was now gone.

Hana looked around at her surroundings. She seems to be resting on a spare room, that seems to have a Victorian era. The door opened.

It revealed a very chubby mouse. He had a blonde mustache as he was wearing a grey suit that went with his red sweater vest and navy blue tie. He was wearing glasses as he comes up to Hana and examine her wounds.

"I must say, young lady...you're quite lucky that you're still alive with wounds these critical." He said. Hana turned her head to the side, not staring at the doctor. She was scarred enough as it was and she didn't want to see the reminders.

"Ah, ha! Another mystery case solved! Dawson, come down here and I'll give you the brief summary of the jewel thief!"

Dawson stared out there. "Basil is back already? I'll be right back, dear. Don't you go anywhere." He said. In a flash, he was gone.

Hana on the other hand, her eyes were wide with shock.

_"Basil? The detective Basil?" _Hana thought. Weakly, she got out of the comfortable bed as she struggles to stand on her feet. She walked slowly to the door, limping slightly.

She quietly went down the stairs until she heard two commotions.

"I must say, Basil. That was the quickest time I saw you solve another mystery."

"All in the days work, Dawson my good fellow. Using the dragon's eye as bait was genius and the jewel thief is back in prison and won't be release for a long time."

Hana peered her head around the corner and stared at the other mouse.

It was Detective Basil

He had brownish fur with a hint of ivory under his chin with deep emerald green eyes. He was wearing a brown vest that matched very well with his green cravat He was also wearing brown pants that matched his black and white shoes. He puts his hat and brown coat on the hanger. "I must say, I was looking for more of a challenge, however." Basil said as he sat in his high chair.

Just then, Dawson saw Hana out of bed, her bandages turning slightly red; due to her movement and her wounds opening up again. "Dear, you shouldn't be out of bed. You're wounds are opening up." Dawson said as he led Hana to the green chair. Basil was astonished to see such a fetching young lady in his house.

"I say, Dawson...keeping clients from me while I'm on cases." He said while smirking. Dawson looked away, feeling a light blush crossing his face. Hana stared at Dawson, then at Basil. "Please...you have to help me." Hana said, her first sentence since she was rescued.

Basil sat back. "What seems to trouble you, then...since you are all they way out here and far from your home, which happens to be Avlaran Street, I presume?" He said. Hana stared at him shocked. _"How does he know what street address I live on? Everyone wasn't exaggerating about him after all..." _ Hana thought.

She took a deep sighed.

"You see...I have someone after me and...I just don't know where else to turn except to you." Hana said. Basil hummed for a minute.

"What about your parents? Can't they go to the police about it?" Basil asked. Hana was about to lose her temper. "That's because they're dead!" She said.

Basil and Dawson stared at her shocked. Hana sunk back down into the chair. "Sorry...it's been a long day." She said while shaking her head. Dawson sat next to her. "Tell us everything what happened; even if it's the slightest details." Basil said. Hana sighed.

"...you won't believe me if I told you who it was..." Hana confessed slightly. Basil cocked his head. "You mean, you saw **exactly** who the murderer was?" Basil asked. Hana nodded. "It was...was..."

"Tell, deary...who was it?" Dawson asked. Hana started to shake in fear.

"...it was Ratigan."

Basil stared at her with eyes wide with shock, and Dawson. Basil sunk into his chair and stared at the portrait of Ratigan.

He was wearing a black top hat that went with his blue eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that went with his red vest and multi purple cravat. He was smirking proudly in the picture. "...it couldn't be him...I saw him fall into the river...on that day at Big Ben." Dawson said.

Hana shook her head. "...that's what everyone thought too, but I saw him and he took out his anger on my family and me...I was lucky enough to survive...but my parents didn't make it." She said sadly. A single tear ran down her cheek. Dawson stares at Basil.

Basil didn't know how to take this all in. Ratigan is back and yet he made sure he solved the case. Something is going to happen and it was not good. Basil stares at Hana. "...what is your name?" Basil asked.

Hana wiped away the tears that were strolling down her cheeks. "...it's...Hana. My name is Hana." She said calmly-

She suddenly felt herself in someone's arms. Basil was carrying her. "Dawson, I want you to alert the constable about Ratigan. Make sure it's spreads and be quick about it." Basil ordered.

Dawson nodded and headed out the door. It was silent now with Basil and Hana alone in the waiting room. She blushed a light red; being in the arms of the Detective.

"I-I can walk, sir...you can put me down." She asked slightly. Basil only smirked.

"Not with those wounds you're not." Basil said. He then started to carry her upstairs to the guest room. Hana couldn't help but stare at Basil. He was handsome after all.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders; helping her to keep balance in his arms.

He didn't seem to mind.

After awhile, he arrived at the guest room that she woke up in. So gently, he lays Hana down on the bed. "Do you know exactly what day it happened?" Basil asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hana then remembered...that one day...the one day that was suppose to be the best day of her life.

"...June 17." Hana answered sadly. Basil didn't let this slip away from her reaction on that date.

"Is that date convenience to you?" Basil asked. He noticed that Hana was shaken slightly. "...it was my 18th Birthday when Ratigan attacked my house." She confessed.

Basil looked away, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Ratigan went too far. He had scarred this girl forever and it happened on her 18th birthday? Basil looked at Hana once more.

Hana had her face buried in her hands; crying silently. Hana had no one. No one can hold her; telling her that everything will be okay-

Hana felt arms curled around her small slender form; pulling her to a warm chest. Hana buried her face into Basil's chest; letting tears soak up in his brown vest.

"...everything will be okay." He soothed her as he rocked her slightly in his arms. _"How can everything be okay!? You're the first person that knows about this!"_ Hana thought as she tighten the embrace slightly.

She remained in his arms as she cried softly into his chest. Basil then noticed after awhile that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Basil didn't know what to do with the girl that was sleeping.

Gently as he can; without waking her up, he gently laid her head down on the soft pillow, then puts the blanket up to her shoulders. She sighed deeply, but didn't wake up.

Basil turned off the lights; letting Hana get her sleep.

* * *

Hana fluttered her eyes opened; seeing herself in a room and on a comfortable bed. She then remembered where she was. She smiled gently.

Basil was a nice guy. At first, she thought he would only focus on the case, but he came to comfort her. She then saw new clothes on the bed.

It was a black pants and a black and white shirt. She chuckled; knowing who left her new clothes.

They were a little big for her, but she'll grow into them soon enough. She walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hall, with support of course of the wall to help her keep balance.

She stumbled a little, but then felt someone helping her. She looked to see familiar green eyes. She smiled gently. "Thank you, Basil. You're too kind." Hana said as Basil helped her up.

He helped her down the stairs gently as Dawson was gasping for air. "I got...all of the...constables...to look...out for...Ratigan." Dawson gasped. Basil smirked. "Thank you, Doctor. Say, can you take a look at her wounds once more?" He asked.

Dawson scanned the wounds on her arms. They stopped bleeding for now. "They seem to be fine for now, but I must warn you not to take drastic measures in the condition you are in now. Don't push yourself too hard until your wounds are completely healed." Dawson said. Hana nodded.

"I promise not to overdue myself, doctor. You have my word on that." Hana said as she crossed her heart. Dawson smiled.

Hana didn't noticed that Basil left for a minute. He came back in the room wearing a tuxedo. His suit was black with a crimson red vest and crimson red tie. Hana blushed just by looking at him.

"Basil, where are you going?" Dawson asked as Basil grabbed a spare coat. "I'm taking Hana out...that is if she wants to." Basil said while staring at her. Hana blushed.

"I-I don't mind." She said. She then noticed that the outfit was not...right because Basil was wearing a tux. Basil helped her up as he placed the spare coat around her shoulders. She blushed from his touch.

They soon, leaving a shocked Dawson and Mrs Judson behind; staring at Basil and Hana in awe.

Hana clentched onto the coat a little tighter, since it was cold out that night. She then felt a blindfold around her eyes. "Uhhh...I don't know about this, Basil..." She said.

He placed her free hand on his arm. "Now, now...no peeking until I say it's okay to remove it." Basil said. Hana wasn't sure about what Basil was doing, but she trusted him enough.

It was a silent walk after fifteen minutes.

Just then, Hana felt Basil setting her down on something. He then removed the blindfold. When Hana looked up, she gasped in astonishment.

In the night sky, it was clear and all of the stars are shining brightly. A single tear ran pass her guard. "Basil...I-I don't know what to say." Hana said. She then felt one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders; pulling her close to him.

"I usually come out here when I solved a crime scene. It's what usually calms me down every now and then." Basil said as he stared at the night sky. Hana stared at him and then sighed.

She slowly rest her head against his shoulder; snuggling next to him. Basil smiled warmly as he rest his cheek on the top of her head. Basil never met such a sweet young lady like Hana. How can someone like Ratigan hurt such a sweet innocent girl like her.

Hana kept wondering why Basil was treating her with so much kindness...the one she never seen before. She just realized it. She had feelings for the detective...she loved Basil.

Hana looked at Basil as he was staring at the stars in the midnight sky. Basil noticed Hana staring at him. He stood up, helping Hana to her feet. He gently pulled something out of his pocket.

"This use to belong to my sister. I want you to have it." Basil said. Hana looked inside the small box and smiled sadly.

It was a silver locket.

She opened it and saw a picture of Basil in it, smiling proudly in the picture. On the other side of the locket, there was no picture. Hana can try putting a picture of herself in there some time soon, but not now.

She then looked at Basil and smiled. "Consider it as a late birthday present from me." Basil said.

He then felt arms wrapped around his neck. Hana was hugging him tightly that it nearly chocked him; but that didn't cross his mind. he stared at the young lady that was embracing him tightly.

No one can find the same girl like Hana in a million years. She was kind and beautiful.

He rest his hand on the back of her head; giving her a half embrace.

Hana soon pulled away before she nearly suffocated Basil from her tight embrace. Her mismatched eyes met his emerald green eyes. He was about a head taller than her.

He cupped her cheek with one hand while he held the back of her head with the other. Hana had her hands resting on his chest.

So slowly, they started to lean their heads towards each other...until they both shared a passionate and yet a soft kiss.

For the first time, Hana felt...**warm**...safe in Basil's arms.

As hard as it was, Hana pulled away from the kiss, staring at Basil's emerald green eyes. He smiled warmly as he rest his forehead against hers; still staring at her beautiful mismatched eyes.

After awhile, Hana walked back to Baker Street with Basil; linked in arms. Basil then looked around; feeling that they were being watched from _someone_.

Hana then started to get that feeling as well. She gently gripped Basil's arm for comfort. Basil rubbed Hana's arm comfortingly.

Suddenly; Hana felt herself being put in a black bag, being carried by the kidnapper. She could feel Basil calling her name. Hana tried to call for Basil, but she felt so dizzy.

She was consumed into darkness.

* * *

Hana groans as she wakes up; feeling a migraine as she sits up. She saw herself in a cage in a dank room. The door suddenly opens. Her eyes went wide with shock to see who it was.

It was Ratigan...but something was different about him. His eyes were burning crimson red. He stared at Hana with a sly smirk.

"Well, if my little princess is awake?" He asked. Hana glared at him. "What more can you take away from me!?" She asked.

Ratigan smirked as he came closer. Hana's eyes were wide with fear; scared about what he was about to do.

Hana blacked out that time.

A few hours later, she heard someone unlocking her cage. She felt herself in someone's arms. As hard as she could, she opened her eyes. She saw a pair of familiar green eyes. She gasped as she felt tears running down her cheek.

_"B...Basil"_

Basil smiled sadly as Hana embraced him tightly. He rocked her slightly. "Shh...it's okay." He whispered. Hana was hugging him tightly; crying onto his shoulder. "Oh, Basil..." She sobbed. He tighten the embrace.

Basil can hear footsteps coming. He quickly hid himself and Hana inside an air vent. Hana had her face buried into Basil's chest. He had his arms around her shoulders; feeling her shaking slightly.

Basil lead Hana out of the sewers from the air vents. He peaked out of the sewers; to see if there was any of Ratigan's henchmen around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he got out of the sewers, then grabbing Hana's hand to help her up.

After an half hour, Hana and Basil were resting near River Thames. Hana was gasping for air as she rest next to Basil. He stroked her hair so softly.

"I was scared, Basil. I was afraid that I won't see you again." She said. Basil sighed as he kept stroking her hair. "All is well, Hana. No need to cry." He said.

She then felt that same feeling being watched. She then saw a shadow pass them. It was Ratigan.

"Basil, look out!" She pushed herself and Basil out of Ratigan's way. Ratigan snarled.

"Give me back my princess!" He said. Basil only glared at Ratigan. He saw Thames river. He ran toward Ratigan and pushed him and himself in the river. Hana gasped as she went to the edge of Thames river.

She can see bubbles rising from the surface...then it stopped. Hana's eyes went wide.

_"...no. Basil! You can't leave!"_

"BASIL!"

She buried her face into her hands; crying softly. She can't ever find someone like Basil again. No one can compared to him-

She suddenly heard someone rise from the water. She turned and gasped.

It was Basil, trying to climb the edge of the river. Hana went over to him and pulled him out of the river. She buried her face into his shoulder as she cried. Basil chuckled slightly as he stared at Hana.

"I'm fine, Hana. No need to cry. Ratigan won't be bothering you or anyone else from now on." Basil said. He stood up and helped Hana up to her feet. He rest his forehead against hers as he smiled sadly; staring at her mismatch eyes.

Hana smiled sadly as well as he held her hands in his as she stares at his emerald green eyes. He gently kissed her forehead as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulders; wrapping her arms around his chest.

If Hana know this now, she must be the luckiest person to find someone like Basil.

She didn't remember falling asleep.

She fluttered her eyes opened to see herself in a bed. She looked around and realized that she was in Basil's house in her guest room. Hana heard a violin playing.

Hana knew it was from Basil.

As quietly as she could, she walked downstairs and saw Basil playing his violin on his red high chair. After awhile, he was done playing and stared at the fire place. He then saw Hana.

He smiled gently as he stood up.

He was wearing a maroon red robe with a hint of violet near the neckline of the robe. Hana smiled as she walked up to Basil and kissed his cheek. He smiled gently as held her.

"...thank you, Basil...for everything." She said as she rest her cheek on his chest. He smiled warmly as he place his hand under her chin; making her look at her. He leaned forward and place a gentle kiss.

If Hana's parents could see where she is right now, she knew...

...they would be proud.

* * *

The End!

Phew! That took awhile, but it worked!

Hoped that you guys liked it.


End file.
